Chu Wan Phat
'''Chu Wan Phat '''is a Taiwanese Triads Lord and the former owner of Keiko whom he won from Madam Lao Personality Chu Wan Phat is hard-edged and brutal with an intelligence that makes his occasional bursts of violent temper that much more dangerous and unpredictable. He has a reputation for ruthlessness that is legend even among the seedier quarters of Hong Kong and everyone knows that it is very unwise to cross him in a business matter. Appearance Chu Wan Phat, as his name would imply, is a very obese fellow, not stocky or heavyset but very rotund and overweight to a degree that even fat people would find excessive. He easily weighs in at over three hundred and fifty and stands (whenever he could manage to remain upright) just over five and a half feet tall, dressed immaculately in an expensive white tailored suit with matching black tie, his hair and mustache neatly groomed to give one the impression of a bowling ball made up to look like Charlie Chan. History After Keiko won her latest victory against a local favorite in Hong Kong local Triad Gang Lord Chu Wan Phat cornered Lao and Keiko into a devil's bargain in which Phat demanded Keiko as a trade over some sort of debt which he believed Lao owed him. With the odds hopeless Leo was forced to make a trade and Keiko entered the service of the brutal gang lord. Phat had no compunctions about bruising his pet prize, sparing her only when sending her out into matches and punishing her severely if she failed to deliver a comfortable point spread. He began making a lot of money with her, more money than he claimed Lao had owed him, but if anything his treatment of her became more intensely personal, as if the very idea of someone so young, strong and powerful was a threat to his masculinity, as though by diminishing her he could inflate his own manhood. One day Phat hired Nabiki to fight in an underground Muy Tai tournament against his pet Keiko. However he was not amused when he discovered that the two knew each other even more so when Keiko actually lost. After the match was over Chu went down to inform Nabiki that since she had won the match she would take Keiko’s place as his pet. Nabiki was not happy about this revelation especially after Chu told her that he was planning on selling Keiko off as food to make back the money he had lost in their match. Five minutes after the two escaped his minions rallied their courage enough to conduct a search and found their boss hanging upside down by his heals in the fish cannery, dangling above the meat grinder that was used to turn raw fish into a fine paste for sausage making. Phat's face was bloody and pulped as though he had taken a real beating but otherwise he was a lot better off than he deserved, though he personally had a different view about that. He silently fumed and resolved to have his revenge on Tendo Nabiki. He set a price over her head--and that of his traitorous slave-girl. By the end of the day all of Hong Kong knew all about what had happened, and few would be inclined to forget the growing legend known as Tendo Nabiki... Later Chu was visited by Cologne posing as the ghost of the Baba Yaga causing him to cancel the contract on Nabiki’s head forgiving and forgetting all about the way she made him lose face before the other Tong Lords. Chun briefly retired from his criminal enterprises to seek to make amends for his many sins as a religious man in a Buddhist Temple. What brought him back out of retirement was the discovery of a way by which he hopes to achieve the vengeance he so desperately craves. He went to a great deal of trouble to inform Lao that he had possession of Akiko Arigami knowing that she would have the means of contacting Nabiki and Keiko to deliver them safe and sound in Hong Kong. After receiving word from his agents that they had lost trace of Lao’s ship Phat sat down to dinner with at his island stronghold Akiko as they waited for Lao to bring Keiko and Nabiki. Upon her arrival Phat and Lao discussed the terms of the trade of Akiko for Nabiki and Keiko. After the deal was done Phat revealed that this was merely a trap to get them all at the same place. Phat planed to get his revenge on Nabiki and Keiko and collect on the bounty placed on Lao’s head by the Chinese government. Instead of killing them outright Phat had Lao fight his nephew No Lo Phat who at personally requested a match with her over a shark tank. However the ones that came with the three took Phat’s betrayal as que to attack his strong hold. Ranma landed infront of the Gang Lord and struck him with more than a hundred blows causing him to lose his grip on the remote-control device for the platform Lao and his nephew were fighting on releasing it. Phat turned in horror upon seeing his nephew fall into the jaws of a Great White. He was even more surprised when Lao saved his life. With all of his men defeated and his secured Phat was more scared at the arrival of Cologne. Though he tried to run she quickly paralyzed him with a nerve attack. As the others were discussing what to do with him Phat shrugged off his paralysis and attempted to kill Akiko before she could say anything. Luckily she was saved by Nabiki who laid out Phat a second time. After realizing that they weren’t going to kill him outright Phat arrogantly informed his captured that the Tai Pai Pirate who he brought her from gave her special training and left him specific instructions to kill Akiko if he no longer had need of her services. When Guile threatened bodily harm to him if he didn’t tell Phat relented only to be instantly killed by Akiko before he could. Ability Because of his fat cushioning his body Phat can withstand hundreds of blows and only be mildly stunned. It also deflects nerve-trusts allowing him to shrug them off. Category:Continuum-59343921